Electronic connection sockets can be used to secure electronic packages or integrated circuit devices on a circuit board of a system such as a computer or electronic system. Often sockets are used to facilitate installation and replacement of components such as processors, memory integrated circuits, and other functional elements to various sizes and configurations of sockets. In a typical socket arrangement, for example a zero insertion force (ZIF) or low insertion force (LIF) implementation, a user installs a component into the socket using a tool to activate the socket after a module is placed on a circuit board, such as a motherboard. Usage of the tool can be cumbersome. Socket activation can be forgotten and, because an integrated circuit can make electrical contact without activation of the socket, a module may pass initial factory testing without socket activation. Upon arrival at a customer site, the non-activation of the socket can cause failure of the system to initialize when power is applied, generally incurring the annoyance and expense of warranty replacement.
Some tool-free component retention arrangements may be lever-based compression devices. Often such arrangements may include leaf springs that are relatively stiff and have a limited working range. Therefore tolerance variation in the component or mechanism can adversely affect the force applied to the component. In other arrangements, coil spring and/or screw methods may be used but may require the use of tools and multiple parts, resulting in a cumbersome re-assembly process, for example for replacement of a field replaceable unit.